The Action That Brought Them Together
by FireyIce107
Summary: What I think should have happened in "The moment of truth" 1x10 . Merlin/Morgana One-shot


**The Moment of Truth (Merlin, 1x10)**

**This is what should have happened**

* * *

"They shouldn't be here. Especially the Lady Morgana. Isn't she Uther's ward?" Morgana heard Hunith say to Merlin as they talk but the dwindling fire as she pretended to be asleep in her warm blanket.

"You wouldn't 's the only person I know that isn't frightened of him." Merlin replied. Did Merlin really think that highly of her? "She's so strong and caring." She heard Merlin continue. "I wish I could be more like her. Look at me, big ears, clumsy, servant to the arrogant Prince of Camelot."

"By the way you talk of her, you sound like you're in love." Hunith sounded amused. What? Merlin, in love with her?

"No! I don't have any feelings for her!" Merlin exclaimed and Morgana found herself feeling a bit disappointed.

"Merlin, you are my son. I know when you're lying. Tell me what happened."

"When I came to Camelot I saw her watching the execution. She looked so scared and disgusted with it. I saw her at the feast in a burgundy dress on. She looked beautiful." Merlin explained. "You should sleep mother."

Could he really be in love with her? Merlin? He helped me get Modred out of Camelot. Why is my heart thumping?

"Drakon." Morgana heard Merlin whisper and she saw the dragon made of sparks. Made of magic.

Merlin. Clumsy. Big eared. Caring. Thoughtful. The man who made her heart speed up. Servant. Was a sorcerer.

"Did you really mean it?" Merlin asked her as he helped her sharpen a sword.

"Mean what?" Morgana asked. Her hand bumped Merlin's and his ears turned a slight pink.

"That you came here for me." Merlin explained. "Last night I heard you and Gwen talking."

"Yes. I did." Morgana replied softly.

"How can you, Lady Morgan a noble, care about me, a serving boy?" Merlin asked.

"You've helped me so much... Merlin, why didn't you tell me about your magic?" Morgana looked up at him.

"My what?"

"I saw what you did with the sparks. The dragon."

"My Lady, if you are going to tell Uther at least-" Merlin started to panic.

"Merlin, why would I tell Uther? I care about you, that's why I'm here. That's why we all are here." Morgana replied, softly. Merlin looked up at her from the sword. Their eyes met and Morgana's heart sped up again. "When you told your mother, that you thought I was beautiful in that dress. Did you mean that?"

"My Lady," Merlin started panicking again. Every secret he had was exposed to her. "I'm sorry. You are above my station. You shouldn't be here. You should leave. I-"

"Merlin, your feelings..." She didn't know what to say. She noticed how close they were. Inches away, she could feel his hot breath. "You're not the only one. It's not one sided." Merlin looked stunned when he got her message. She smiled, enjoying his flustered face. He opened his mouth to say something but his mouth was covered with hers as she kissed him.

It was unlike anything she had felt before. His mouth felt firm and strong against hers. His lips soft. His hand dropped to her waist as he gently held her to him. She moved her arms around his neck. They pulled away for oxygen but they were at each others mouths in seconds. Morgana stroked his hair as Merlin's mouth moved against hers. It felt perfect. It felt... Right.

"MERLIN!" A voice yelled. "Get me a sword will you!"

Morgana broke away from Merlin, feeling like she could fly. Merlin grinned goofily at her.

"Coming right up sire!" He called. He gave her a quick peck on her tingling lips, picked up a sword and left.

"Morgana? Morgana?"

"Hmm... Sorry Gwen. I'm a bit tired today." Morgana replied, looking out the window as Merlin held a shield in one hand over his head.

"I bet. We won the fight though. I saw you know."

"What?" Morgana turned to look at her friend and maid.

"In the barn. You and Merlin when Will died. You kissed him." Gwen explained. "I'm not going to tell. Your choice is... Good. Merlin is a good man. I wish you could be together."

Morgana hardly heard her as she thought of the barn incident.

As Will's body burned, Merlin was now where to be found. No one asked where he was but Morgana went looking. She found him on the ground crying in the barn, head in his hands. She had gone to him, crouched next to him and put a hand on his shaking shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"I could have saved him." Merlin choked out.

"You saved the village." She said.

"I could have saved him."

"You can't save everyone." Morgana held him close to.

Merlin put his hands down and put then around her waist. "Thank you." He whispered and he had smiled at him. "You're such a good person, coming to help my village."

"You'd do the same." Morgana protested, leaning into him. He turned to her, looked at her then kissed her.

They somehow ended up on the barn ground with Merlin on top of her, hands on her soft skin, and Morgana with her hands on his hips.

Kissing Merlin was... Amazing. He was so gentle and loving. Their eyes closed, she never felt so close to anyone before. It was perfect.

"Merlin! Get your lazy a... Morgana!" The couple broke apart to see Arthur standing at the barn door. "What's going on here?"

"Well, as you can see Arthur, Merlin and I were kissing each other because we've fallen in love, until you interrupted us." Morgana replied sarcastically.

"Merlin, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Arthur glared at his manservant. "I mean, you hide the Druid boy now you are kissing Morgana..."

"Arthur, don't you know what it's like to be in love?" Merlin asked

"Just be don't get caught. Morgan, Merlin, don't get killed."

"Bye Arthur." Morgana called, she smirked.

"Gwen, let's go down to the market." Morgana announced.

"Arthur, where's Merlin?"

"Looking to have another snog fest?" Arthur growled. "What were you thinking Morgana?"

"Uh, I wasn't. Know one would know, its in Ealdor. Unless you tell Uther."

"Just be careful. Merlin's mucking out the stables."

She found him tying the horse to a rope. She crept behind him and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground.

"Morgana!" He exclaimed and she loved the way he said her name. "What are you-" He stopped when her own lips crashed against. They continued like that for a long and Morgana thought she had never felt better. As Merlin's body pressed against hers, lips nibbling at her neck, and her arms around his neck.

"MERLIN!" The couple broke apart to see Arthur standing in the doorway looking very annoyed. "You are just trying to be killed. If my Father came in instead of you or anyone else you'd be dead. Now Merlin, my armour needs polishing, my shoes need shining, my clothes need washing, and my sword needs sharpening. I have a feast to attend tomorrow."

"Yes sire." Merlin replied detaching himself from Morgana.

"Now Morgana," Arthur started turning to her. "If you were caught Merlin would be killed not you. Please be careful."

"So you do care about Merlin and me?" Morgana smirked.

"Shut up. Now, you should go."

A knock on made Morgana rise from her bed. She opened the door too see Merlin standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Merlin." Morgana said and stepped aside to let him in.

"Milady," He stepped into the room and she closed the door. "I wanted to give you these. I enchanted them so they will never die." Merlin handed her the bouquet.

"That's so sweet." Morgana said. "Tell me about your magic."

"I was born with it..." Merlin started off and her told her everything. Him saving Gwen, Arthur, the wind storm in Ealdor. He arose from the bed but Morgana grabbed his hand.

"Please don't go."

"Morgana, I need to-" Merlin stopped as Morgana kissed him and all coherent thoughts left his mind.

His arm wrapped around her waist and her hands touched his neck. He flipped them over so he was on top of her.

"I'll stay."

* * *

Please review! This is a one-shot. So I won't be continuing. Check out my other fanfics though!


End file.
